


Splinter

by Lastwaterbender



Series: Starmora Week [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gamora fixes it, I Am Groot, Peter gets a splinter, Starmora Week, Starmora Week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Peter gets a splinter and Gamora helps him out.Starmora Week Day 2-Hands





	Splinter

Gamora sat at the dinner table cleaning her knives.

It was a rare night spent in silence and she was going to enjoy it while she still could. It wasn’t true silence, Peter’s Zune sat next to her playing softly, but she didn’t mind-the new songs were a nice change after so long listening to the same songs. The others, save for Peter and Groot, were in town, probably raising havoc, but she didn’t particularly care because it was her night to stay back with the infant tree. 

Peter stayed back, not in the mood to deal with drunken idiots (or become one to be fair) and now was putting a grumpy, sneezy, not feeling well Groot to bed. They had stopped on Xandar to see an alien doctor because they were worried that he was exposed to something when they went to the polluted planet of Morag III. 

The doctor assured them that it was some kind of respiratory infection that would go away with medications, but it left a very grouchy, clingy Groot behind. 

Footsteps from the hallway made her smile, Peter was trying to be quiet in fear of waking Groot. He took the seat next to her with a heavy sigh. “That took awhile.” Gamora commented and he groaned.

“It took three stories and a rendition of Sweet Child o’ Mine to get him to even think of closing his eyes.” Peter said, looking at his right hand and frowned. “I finally get him to settle down and he started sneezing again, now I got a freakin’ splinter in my hand.” He tried to pick it out with his non dominant left index finger, he groaned it hurt. He got up to walk into the kitchen to see the piece of wood that was stuck under his skin. 

Gamora put her knife down and looked him over. “I can get that for you.” She said, watching him try to pick it out but only sinking deeper and deeper into his skin. She got up and walked over to him, she reached out for his hand and it made him freeze for a moment before he gave it to her. She examined it closely, her eyesight was a lot better than his in this lighting.

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He answered, trying to pull his hand out of her death like grip. She tried to pick at it with her pinky and index finger, but she kept her nails short. 

“You will lose your precious finger and I will never hear the end of it.” She said as she ran her soft finger over his skin causing him to flinch. 

“It’s nice to see that you care.” He said with his crooked smile. Gamora shook off his flirty look, but not before returning the smile. “I would not like to lose this hand.”

“It’s gotten you through some lonely nights, I know. . .” She teased and he could only drop his jaw in surprise. It was so unlike her to make a dirty joke that nobody was going to believe that it had came from her mouth. “But you will need it to shoot your gun.  
He laughed, hard. Doubling over to catch his breath, the splinter momentarily forgotten. “That was good.” He said and she also laughed deeply. “Nobody is going to believe me that you said that.”

She only shrugged and reached for her smaller knife that rested on the counter. He didn’t even flinch when her grip tightened on his hand. “I’ll try not to cut off your finger.” She said softly and it was his turn to shrug his shoulders.

“I trust you.” He said simply as the blade touched his skin. He took a step closer to her and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the closeness between them. Delicately she maneuvered the blade against the foreign object with such gentleness, her strong hands that he had seen break necks and kill without hesitation before rocking the infant Groot to sleep carefully remove the splinter with ease. He watched her hands work to make sure all particles were out of his skin, her rings glittering in the artificial lights, he loved her hands. 

“There.” She said quietly, looking up at him.

He smiled softly at her, his free hand finding its way to her waist. “Thanks.” He whispered softly. 

Gamora’s cheeks flushed a darker green under his gaze. “Anytime.” Bringing up his finger to her lips and kissing it better. Peter’s heart fluttered, his mother used to do this when he was a kid to make him stop crying after he hurt himself. It was so . . . adorable and he knew that it was because they were alone that she did it, the others would give her serious shit for it before having her locked up for going crazy. “All better.”

He loved this softer side of Gamora. 

Peter couldn’t stop himself, his hand went to her cheek and caressed her soft skin. “Thank you.” He said before pressing his lips to hers. 

Her arm slowly snaked around his neck, pulling him down closer to her as his tongue begged for entrance. He deepened the kiss and she sighed softly against him. 

“I am Groot?” Said a small voice from their legs as he tugged on Peter’s jeans. Slowly they broke apart and looked down at the tree baby. He looked between the pair of them confused and sleepy eyed. Peter bit back a groan, as much as he loved taking care of Groot, he really wanted to make out with Gamora some more. 

Both of them flushed a little bit before Gamora picked him up. “You want something to drink?” She asked and he nodded as she sat him on the counter, Peter reached into the cupboard for a cup and filled it with water before handing it to him, sighing. Groot drank greedily before Gamora picked him up. “I will put him to bed this time.”

“Try not to get any splinters.” He said as she started to walk down the hall. “I’m not as good handling knives as you are.” She could hear her soft chuckle as she disappeared from his sight. 

.


End file.
